


纯真爱欲

by wsmd



Category: TF家族
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 先婚后爱
Relationships: Gu Shengke/Yao Jingyuan
Kudos: 2





	纯真爱欲

我回家的时候我老婆正在做饭。

我老婆是我明媒正娶的老婆，有结婚证的那种。但是我们没什么感情，婚礼之前我俩根本没见过面，我连他的照片都没看过，我就这样要娶一个完全陌生的男人，不知道他高矮胖瘦黑白美丑，我当然不干了，但是我爸威胁我，我不娶姚斌他就要把我所有的卡停掉。

所以我只能向资本的力量低头。我俩结婚也只是非常常见的商业联姻使然，我很早就知道像我这种豪门家庭，婚姻不是自己能决定的，况且姚家世代经商，家大业大，特有钱地位也特高，对我家没什么坏处，甚至好处大大的，因此我就更不能不娶他了。

他家还很古板规矩地搞传统中式婚礼，新娘子要盖红盖头，我不知道他长什么样，我只看到他很瘦，比我矮一个头还要多，进了洞房才看到他的样子。

掀开盖头的那一刻我无比感激我爸不顾我的反对硬是给我安排了这门亲事，我老婆太好看了，就是那种想让人欺负的好看，他像个洋娃娃一样，眼睛很大，睫毛很长，皮肤很白，美得我移不开眼。

喝完交杯酒房间里就剩下我和他了，他看起来很局促，手抓着红袍的衣角咬着下唇，让我很想立刻去蹂躏那对殷红的唇瓣。

不过我还是比较收敛，我试探着去抓我老婆的手，他居然颤抖了一下，我去吻他的时候，他青涩得要死，也不知道换气，就任由我把舌头伸进去跟他的舌头纠缠。我故意使坏，把唾液交换的水声弄得很大，吻了不到五秒他就开始脸红。

这也太纯情了。

我去解他的衣服，他的衣服构造很复杂，我解了一会解不开索性直接撕掉，他被我压在床上，鲜红的床单衬着他雪白的皮肤，他很不安地看我一眼又飞快地移开双眼，我吻上他小巧的锁骨，手往下面探去，他短促地惊呼了一下，手抵在我的胸膛上。

我问他：“你不会是第一次吧？”

其实我只是开个玩笑，不至于吧，他都二十五了，长得这么好看，又是那样的身世背景，想上他和想被他上的人多了去了，怎么说也不会是个小处男了。结果他睁着圆圆的大眼睛很惊恐地看着我，过了一会很小心地点了点头，搞得好像我很嫌弃他一样。

操，我怎么会嫌弃他，我简直要爱死他了。

那双眼睛尤其勾人，看我的时候我总自作多情觉得他在勾引我。自作多情就自作多情呗，反正现在他是我老婆，我光明正大的。我忍不住亲了亲他的眼睛，把他的手放在我的裤裆上。

他的手好冰，正好给我的东西降温。我的尺寸可能有点吓到他，他愣了愣，才反应过来我用他的手做了什么，脸更红了。

我觉得我大概用上了我毕生所有的温柔，很耐心地给他扩张，他对于这种事看起来很不习惯，不过也没有表现出抵触，甚至还缓慢笨拙地帮我撸动，而且他真的太好看了，原谅我词汇匮乏，除了好看想不出别的形容词。

进去的过程十分艰难，他的身体好软，后面又紧又热，我差点控制不住直接交代了。他会低低地叫，好像不是很敢跟我说话，呻吟很克制，求饶也很紧张，这激起了我的征服欲和施虐欲，不过我还是没怎么过火，毕竟他是第一次，我总得照顾着。

但他还是哭了。他一哭我就受不了，一个大美人在你怀里哭得梨花带雨，是个男人都把持不住，只想更狠地欺负他。

姚斌比我想象中还要乖巧，跟我说话都不敢大声，更多时候只是用他的大眼睛懵懵地看着我，我说什么他做什么，有些过分的要求也不知道反抗。

这种顺从大概是他从小养成的习惯，他是姚家最小的儿子，不过身份有点尴尬，是姚老头子在外的私生子，通过他就可以想象他妈有多美，也难怪姚老头子要搞婚外恋了。

不过我是好男人，虽然结婚前也花天酒地喜欢乱搞，但既然结婚了我就把外面不三不四的人甩了个干干净净。我的狐朋狗友一开始对我的浪子回头特别不理解，都说“辜哥你不是吧，结婚了就这么节制？我看嫂子也不像是会管你的样子啊”，我懒得搭理他们。

姚斌当然不管我，他天天在家里画画，然后给我做饭。他有点艺术家的气质，醉心于绘画，他的两个哥哥看他对家产没什么企图自然也放心地去养他的爱好。

我们经常做爱，在我不怎么正确的认知里，老婆就是用来操的嘛。但不是特别频繁，一周大概三四次，每次倒是都折腾得他下不了床。我花花公子的名号在外臭名远扬，年轻的时候不懂事还玩弄过几个人的感情，劈腿脚踏几只船让人打胎的事也没少做，他从来不问我在外是不是还有人，每次做完爱就窝在我怀里像只小猫咪。

就算这样，但是怎么能乱搞呢？我现在是有妇之夫，我老婆这么美，不是外面那些花花草草能比的。唉，谁让我是颜狗，我认了。

姚斌做饭很好吃，第一次给我做的时候小心翼翼地觑着我的神色，我觉得他真的太乖了，又乖又可爱，我说一句好吃他能开心小半天。

他做饭的样子很好看，很多次我忍不住在厨房就把他给办了。在做爱方面他从来不会拒绝我，明明害羞得要死，我多说两句好话哄他，他就乖乖地摆出各种姿势。

现在我又情欲上头了，我们好久没见了，我出差去外地快一个星期，当然非常想我的亲亲老婆。我走过去从后面抱住他，他惊了一下，随后很小声地说：“你放开我，等下油溅到你……”

我在他耳边吹气：“老婆，想你了……”

然后轻轻地咬住他白嫩柔软的耳垂，又舔又亲，没一会他就被我弄得腿软，我的一只手大力地揉他的屁股，另一只手伸进去捏他胸前的两点。我再摸两下他就投降，撑着料理台任我刀俎。我顺手把火关了，直接提枪就上。

不是我禽兽，是我真的硬得受不了了。我老婆尖叫一声，后穴迅速收合，夹得我骂了句脏话，掐着他的腰就动起来。

我不太喜欢后入，这样就看不到我老婆那双很好看的大眼睛，那双眼睛哭起来尤其动人，水雾弥漫的样子让我很怜惜。我老婆后面还是很紧，绞得我舒服极了，小别胜新婚，我那天把他插射了，他哭得上气不接下气，也不知道是疼的还是爽的，整个人软绵绵的。

我给他抱到浴室里去清理，结果没忍住又做了一次。他又累又困，但没有拒绝我，倒是迷迷糊糊还主动凑上来吻我，他很少这么热情，平常都是被动接受我的欲望，于是我趁人之危让他坐上来自己动。

因为骑乘式插得很深所以他动得很慢，我扶着他的腰一顶胯，他一下子忍受不住趴在我胸前，我抱住他，顶弄得他一颤一颤的，他呜咽着发出呻吟和喘息。到后来被插得受不了了，他直接哭着求饶，我还是内射了，他可怜的小穴被我操得又红又肿，疼得他不停地抽泣。

浴室里水汽弥漫，他长长的睫毛上挂着泪珠，表情迷离诱人，腿间还有我残留的精液，他这个样子好美，我看着看着又要硬了，只想拉着他再来一次。

好吧，我禽兽。


End file.
